<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pronto saldrá el sol..." by YaYaBoddah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379180">Pronto saldrá el sol..."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaBoddah/pseuds/YaYaBoddah'>YaYaBoddah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Drama &amp; Romance, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Top Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaBoddah/pseuds/YaYaBoddah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor le aplasta la cabeza a Thanos y aunque ha salvado al universo junto a sus amigos midgardianos todavía no está en paz consigo mismo y sabe que no es digno de portar su amado martillo. Por esa razón, huye a la Tierra a 'esconderse', aunque no le servirá de mucho...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pronto saldrá el sol..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Yo solo vi las películas y escribí esto.</p><p>Disparador: "Esferas de nieve" por la página de Facebook The Coffee of Dum – E por Navidad (y para un evento flexible a la ship de preferencia) que recién ahora me animo a publicar porque cambié y edité mucho.</p><p>Aclaración: Esta historietita está situada entre las películas Thor y Avengers, pero al tratarse de un Fix it (o Canon Divergence, no sé cuál ciertamente) deliberadamente modifico algunos eventos para que todo suceda como debió ser según YO. Así que aquí los vengadores mataron a Thanos antes de que este emprenda su caza de las gemas y todos contentos sin muertes que llorar. Gracias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>La vuelta a la Tierra no fue lo que Thor, hijo de Odín, había creído. Sobre todo, porque la motivación a atravesar el Bifrost había sido la huida. Cobarde y humillante escape que pudo permitirse solo porque Odín había despertado de su largo letargo y declarado que seguía sin ser apto como rey. No que fuese suficientemente detallado sobre por qué tal rechazo, pero supuso Thor, y se convenció de ello, que tenía que ver con el modo excesivamente cruel con que aplastó la cabeza de aquel Titán loco y luego le escupió sobre el rostro.</p><p>Por favor, ni siquiera había sido el único. Y otros, no dirá quienes, fueron más... expresivos respecto a su odio.</p><p>En otro momento, habría estallado en ira por la subestimación de su capacidad de gobierno, pero esta vez solo se aferró a ello como quien se abraza a una soga para no caer y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba tiempo. Odín y Frigga consintieron su partida y desde entonces estaba aquí, en la torre Avengers, pasando sus días sin más que hacer que atiborrarse de comida y bebidas midgardianas. ¡Oh!, también, a falta de su <em>nyckelharpa</em>, se entretiene aprendiendo a tocar guitarra.</p><p>La compañía era buena, además. Aunque había sido tenso el reencuentro con Jane Foster, luego de que ella lo mandara al diablo y se marchara, todo siguió relativamente en paz. O lo más pacífico que podía ser la torre de los vengadores con un malhumorado Peter Parker al ver la reticencia de Tony Stark de dejarlo patrullar.</p><p>—Estás siendo injusto conmigo —decía el genio, filántropo, playboy, etc., etc.</p><p>—No soy un niño, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? —Terció Peter Parker, que detuvo su andar cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá comiendo alitas de pollo picante y ensuciando la guitarra en el proceso—. Oh, señor Odinson, ¿cómo está hoy?</p><p>—Bien, pequeño, ¿quieres que me encargue del hombre de hojalata?</p><p>—No es necesario, pero ¡gracias!</p><p>—Más te conviene, rayito de sol, no manchar de salsa ese sofá —amenazó Tony Stark, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección por la que se marchó Peter.</p><p>Los vio irse y decidió dejar la guitarra a un lado al ver el estropicio que estaba haciendo. Siguió comiendo. Aunque enseguida sintió una brisa helada colarse por su nuca y hacerlo estremecer. Pensó, sin voltear aun, que los tontos humanos habían dejado la ventana abierta cuando salieron discutiendo. No que a él le afecte realmente el invierno, pero cuando estaba en la Tierra las sensaciones de frío, calor, dolor incluso, eran falsos reflejos de humanidad.</p><p>— ¿Voz? —Llamó a la I.A de la torre, de la cual no recordaba nombre porque seguía pensando en Visión, pese a que él estaba con Wanda de Luna de Miel—, ¿puedes cerrar las ventanas? ¿Por favor?</p><p>—No hay ventanas abiertas, señor, ¿desea que aumente la temperatura de calefacción?</p><p>—No, así estamos bien —respondió una voz que, ahora sí, hizo temblar a Thor de frío.</p><p>Porque este frío era apenas terror, helado miedo que le estalló bajo la piel y lo hizo erizarse. Soltó la pieza de pollo y no le preocupó haber ensuciado el sofá y la alfombra cuando se puso en pie. Nuevamente, quería huir. Pero no dio más de dos pasos cuando lo sujetaron del cabello y lo arrojaron de vuelta al sofá. Lo que vio fue lo último que esperaba.</p><p>Se tiró de la barba, comprobando si estaba soñando. Eh, no. Era real aquella aparición.</p><p>—Hermanito —saludó, con una voz tan falsamente alegre que logró que Loki ruede los ojos—. No sabía que vendrías a vernos o...</p><p>—Hubieras escapado.</p><p>—No —negó, con tan poca firmeza que dio risa.</p><p>Loki desenfundó una daga, con tal gracia que Thor sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre. Apretó las piernas por reflejo.</p><p>—Estás a tiempo de decirme qué haces en este inmundo planeta y no en Asgard haciendo de faldero de Odín —espetó Loki, y Thor tragó saliva.</p><p>—No soy digno.</p><p>Cierto enrojecimiento en sus mejillas le dijo a Thor que esta sensación molesta en su pecho era, quizá, vergüenza. Él, el dios del trueno, ya podría irse despidiendo del privilegio y honor de blandir a Mjolnir y, peor, aceptando haber fallado a sus queridos asgardianos. Aun así, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer por enmendar más que dar un paso al costado?</p><p>La esmeralda mirada de Loki lo repasó de arriba abajo y Thor fue consciente de su imagen. La vanidad había dejado su cuerpo hace bastante tiempo, pero al notar que su hermano no parecía disgustado por su ropa, su barba que amablemente Mantis trenzo esta mañana y la enorme barriga, se sintió aliviado.</p><p>La daga de Loki fue devuelta a su escondite, en algún sitio debajo de las ropas apretadas. Y Thor enfrentó otra vez ahora más un cosquilleo que una punzada en sus bajos.</p><p>— ¿Te ha dicho eso? —consultó su hermano, ligeramente más amable. La aspereza continuaba raspando la lengua de Loki, pero no era hostil con Thor.</p><p>—Sí, pero...</p><p>—Oh, perfecto. ¡Simplemente perfecto! —Thor observó el rostro de su hermano, este lucía enfadado e incrédulo a partes iguales—. Ese vejestorio de un ojo no puede solo...</p><p>—Ey, es el Padre de Todos, y tu padre de quien hablas, muestra respeto.</p><p>Thor tenía dos ojos, pero uno artificial y no aceptaría menosprecios al respecto. Maldito sea el gato de Fury...</p><p>Sin embargo, Loki siguió despotricando hasta que Thor tuvo que levantarse —con cierta dificultad, puesto que sus tiempos mundanos habían sido insidiosos en su peso y estado físico ya que no había tantas amenazas acechando al universo— y llegó hasta él para detenerlo. Lo tomó de los brazos, exigiéndole que se calme. Pero su hermano estaba tan alterado que requirió de toda su fuerza para contenerlo.</p><p>— ¡Suéltame! Iré ahora mismo a Asgard y arreglaré esto —dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras clavó la vista en el pecho de Thor—. No sabe Odín cuan errado está si pretende apartarte del trono. Naciste para reinar, Thor, y yo me ocupare de que así sea.</p><p>La veta protectora de su hermano hizo a Thor más miserable. No podía dejar que Loki se enfade con Odín por algo que es su asunto. Su secreto y vergüenza.</p><p>—No ha sido apenas mandato de padre, Loki —Thor le levantó el rostro para sonreírle tristemente—, hay algo mal en mí.</p><p>Las cejas de Loki se fruncieron en confusión. Luego negó haciendo que el oscuro cabello le caiga por los hombros. Thor resistió el impulso de llevar una mano hasta ellos y enredarlo, tirar de él y exponer el cuello para...</p><p>—No hay nada malo en ti —ladró el otro, logrando que Thor deje el hilo de pensamiento que estaba teniendo—. Madre está angustiada, los tres ineptos y Sif te extrañan. Es Odín quien mantiene su terquedad y se niega a explicarnos qué es lo tan terrible que hiciste para caer a Midgard.</p><p>Dejó libre a Loki para caminar hasta la cocina. Lo escuchó seguirlo, refunfuñando sobre lo horrible del lugar y que debió conquistarla aquella vez que logro obtener financiamiento y ejércitos de los Chitauri. Thor hizo una mueca al oírlo, ya que había sido ese evento el que desencadenó todo el asunto de las gemas que consiguieron destruir para evitar el exterminio azaroso del Titán.<br/>
Pero su hermano había sido apresado y escapó de Asgard una vez lo invadieron los Elfos Oscuros, así que posiblemente no estaba al tanto. O sí, y no le conmovió en absoluto.</p><p>Como se quedó sin cervezas, Thor tuvo que tomar una de las bebidas con alcohol de Stark para pasar el momento. Le picó el paladar y sonrió porque los midgardianos tenían con qué divertirse. Se encargaría de hacerle llegar una invitación a Volstagg y los demás la próxima vez que los contacte.</p><p>—Vete, Loki —su voz se oyó vieja, rota—, no debes estar aquí, y no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. No es tan malo como crees, este sitio es un buen lugar para descansar. Y tengo amigos, enanos, raros, pero son amigos leales.</p><p>—No son tu gente, Thor.</p><p>Loki le aguantó la mirada, tan llena de preguntas que Thor no resistió desviarla hasta sus manos, que daban vuelta en la botella que sostenía. Pensó que su hermano insistiría, sin embargo, el silencio fue roto solo por el sonido de ropa y metal cayendo al suelo.</p><p>Cuando alzó los ojos, la desnudez de su hermano fue la menor sorpresa. En Asgard la desnudez no era vista con el pudor de los midgardianos, puesto que algunos rituales exigían en su tradición el estar al natural con la energía. No, lo que causó conmoción en Thor, que tuvo que sostenerse de la barra de desayuno y escuchó un leve crujir de la piedra, fue el poderoso azul de la piel de Loki.</p><p>— ¿Qu...?</p><p>La pregunta murió en lo que Loki pasó una mano por frente de su rostro, bajando por su pecho. En lo que hacía esto, se descubrían marcas, como cicatrices sobresalientes con patrones que brillaron un instante y al siguiente se apagaron. Entonces Loki volvió a mover sus manos, ahora delante de sus ojos, que se tornaron imposiblemente rojos.</p><p>—Dirás algo o te quedarás paralizado como un torpe.</p><p>— ¿Loki? —Retrocedió por instinto.</p><p>Su hermano asintió, dando un paso y saliendo del montón de ropa en el suelo. Se acercó a Thor, que notó ahora que este creció y se volvió más alto, mas no como la especie con la que asustan a los niños asgardianos en sus cuentos, aunque seguía siendo delgado, y lo acorraló contra la barra.</p><p>Bajando el rostro, Loki sonrió mientras veía a Thor enrojecer.</p><p>—Te marchaste sin que Odín te dijese toda la verdad —una mano de dedos azules, finos y elegantes, trazó senderos por la camiseta de Thor y a su paso cortó la tela que cedió y expuso la piel de su pecho—. Supongo que pensó que así te mantendría a salvo de mí.</p><p>El contacto de los dedos de Loki fue frío, a tal punto que los pezones de Thor se endurecieron y fueron blanco de pellizcos suaves. Thor jadeó, todavía sin salir de su estupor, aunque claramente, su cuerpo ya estaba en funcionamiento y reaccionando a la cercanía y a las atenciones a su pecho.</p><p>—Padre sabe que eres Jötunn —no fue una pregunta, pero Loki le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>—Odín no es tan ejemplar como quiere hacer creer a todos —una mano subió hasta la nuca de Thor, donde clavó los dedos y ejerció presión en un masaje lento—, pero habrá tiempo para encargarnos de ese asunto, ¿quieres contarme por qué te fuiste?</p><p>—No soy digno, yo actué insensat... —pero la mano en su nuca le agarró los cabellos y jaló de ellos para que Thor levante la cara.</p><p>—Esa no es, como has comentado antes, la única razón de tu exilio.</p><p>Y Loki tan alto, fuerte, azul, desnudo, frío, se pegó al cuerpo robusto, poderoso, bronceado, semivestido, caliente de Thor. Y el contacto fue tan sensual y tan majestuoso que Thor sintió el chisporroteo de rayos en sus manos, que levantó para sujetar las caderas de Loki. Era eróticamente incorrecto estar en esa posición con su hermano, pero... ¿eran hermanos realmente?</p><p>Y supo que no le importaba.</p><p>—Te deseo, Loki, te deseo como un hombre no debería desear a su propia sangre —los labios azulados bordearon su frente, descendiendo por sus mejillas, hasta rozar la comisura de su boca—. Loki...</p><p>—Estás de suerte —bromeó con su lengua mojando los labios del dios del trueno, quien jadeó ansioso—, tu sangre y la mía no son las mismas.</p><p>Sin resistir por más tiempo, Loki arremetió contra la boca de Thor, obligando a este a que deje ir de su mente cualquier excusa de no continuar con el beso. Pero, por fortuna, Thor ya había accedido a perderse en el toque de Loki, por lo que se colgó de su cuello, queriendo que este lo aprisione más entre sus brazos.</p><p>No fue sino hasta que un sonido estridente estalló en algún lado a su izquierda, que se separaron. Las respiraciones agitadas, los labios picando por más, las pupilas dilatas y las manos aferradas al otro como salvavidas. Un abrazo que debía verse gracioso, dado que la panza de Thor les imponía distancia entre los dos.</p><p>—Se- señor Stark, creo que mejor compramos otro regalo para Groot —Peter Parker lucía entretenido y shockeado por la escena, pero sonrió antes de darse la vuelta—. ¡Vamos a la tienda de electrónica, junto a la sala de videojuegos!</p><p>La voz de Tony Stark dio su acuerdo, pero no ingresó. Y solos nuevamente, fue Thor el que se encargó de devorar la boca a Loki. Cuando se marcharon al cuarto de Thor, sus pasos resonaron sobre los trozos de vidrio roto de lo que fue una esfera de nieve.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>+</p><p>Ya en el cuarto, Thor recordó que estaba prácticamente devorando la cara al que por más de mil años llamó hermano. Lo apartó, sintiendo satisfacción por el gruñido de protesta de Loki. Sin embargo, la moral que cultivó por siglos y que le sirvió de excusa para frenar sus impulsos era poderosamente efectiva para desalentarlo.</p><p>—Aguarda, para, para —jadeó ante el helado tacto que le envolvió el pene por debajo del pantalón y tragó saliva ante la amenaza que enviaron aquellos ojos rojos—. Tenemos que hablar de esto.</p><p>—No es hora de hablar, Thor, usa tu boca para algo útil, ¿quieres?</p><p>¿Qué si quería? ¡Por Sjöfn! Sus fantasías desde hace trecientos años fueron protagonizadas por el pelinegro revoltoso con el que se crio. Si había podido dar la cara en los banquetes familiares era solamente por el descaro de pretender que todo marchaba con normalidad. Y porque de evitar esas reuniones seguramente habría despertado dudas y preguntas que no podría responder. Era pésimo mintiendo, o quizá convivir con el dios de las mentiras, una madre bruja y un padre de todo —y que sabe todo, dah— lo condenaba a ello.</p><p>Loki lo arrojó cual peluche a la cama, haciendo que rebote y los soportes que Stark mandó a reforzar chirríen en protesta. Seguido, saltó sobre Thor, se acomodó cuan largo era sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y se dedicó a persuadir cualquier resistencia con besos largos, hambrientos y asfixiantes. Thor se sintió algo mareado, tal vez por el alcohol, por el peso agradable que lo aplastaba al colchón o porque su mente gritaba incansablemente <em>¡Loki, Loki, Loki...! </em></p><p>Debió apartarlo otra vez, pero en su lugar ordenó a sus manos que apresaran las nalgas azules del jötunn y comprobaran la firmeza de la piel del otro. No que Loki en su forma Aesir no haya sido completamente apetecible en cuanto a constitución física. Y no que Thor haya sido un acosador silencioso cuando entendió que aquella necesidad apabullante de tenerlo cerca era atracción de la más jodida y caliente... A lo que iba: la piel del verdadero ser que era Loki se percibía sedosa, de lisa textura a excepción de aquellas líneas que en otro momento averiguaría qué eran o si es que significaban algo.</p><p>Lo apremiante en el presente era investigar lo que a su alcance tenía; un culo azul de nalgas que le hacían chasquear los dientes por morder, muslos que se posicionaron a un lado de los suyos y que por la presión de los músculos intuyó que podría asfixiarlo —y qué buena forma de morir sería esa—, el pecho delgado y magro de Loki que chupó y lamió hasta obtener un siseo cual serpiente. Sonrió engreído y capturó un pezón morado que succionó como si quisiera ser amamantado —una idea que le excitó todavía más— hasta que las garras negras que presumía Loki le retuvieron los cabellos y rasguñaron su cráneo levemente.</p><p>—Thor... —gimió Loki, y el nombre fue enunciado como lamento y súplica, ocasionando que la sangre de Thor burbujee ardiente cual volcán activo.</p><p>Por desgracia, Thor no podía perseguir el ritmo que demandaba Loki. Exhausto, se dejó caer en el colchón, respirando ásperamente para obtener aire y continuar. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose si podía convocar su poder para que la adrenalina le acompañase en la ardua misión de cogerse a su hermanito. Aunque un tirón en su barba lo sacó de esas ideas.</p><p>Levantó con pesadez los párpados y encontró a Loki con una sonrisa burlesca.</p><p>—Dame unos segundos —pidió Thor, Loki bajó de él—. Creo que oiré los consejos de Liebre y haré ejercicios.</p><p>La cama se sacudió cuando el dios del trueno se sentó y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal. Loki permaneció recostado a un lado, en silencio. No fue incómodo, porque, de nuevo, Thor no detectó atisbo alguno de rechazo en las facciones del jötunn. Era Loki, sencillamente idiota y jactándose de ser mejor en algo que él. Latente la disputa entre los dos por quién era más capaz en el ámbito sexual, siendo notoriamente Loki el que lo aventajó por su labia y belleza. Thor no era feo, pero sí falto de técnicas de seducción sutiles. A Thor le era práctico mostrarse abiertamente interesado en alguien y, la mayoría de veces, ese alguien aceptaba. Loki disfrutaba enredando su ardid en cualquier presa que obtuviese su aprobación para el sexo, selectivo y cazador.</p><p>Una mano repasó la redondez de su barriga y Thor sintió que sus tripas se contrajeron por la cosquilla.</p><p>—Te ves como un bizcocho —por fin sentenció Loki, riendo con un sonido similar a <em>hehehe</em>.</p><p>Thor no se ofendió. Y tampoco respondió ya que Loki se alzó para besarlo. Por ratos, el hielo natural de Loki se desperdigó por la piel dorada de Thor y se derritió en el acto. Por ratos, el sofoco de Loki contó cuan distintas eran sus formas y elementos. A Thor le pareció algo poético, y de no ser porque su pene estaba pulsando ansioso, podría haber pronunciado una oda.</p><p>—Quítame el pantalón —mandó, rogando porque Loki no quisiera negarse ya que rara vez obedecía a la primera.</p><p>Pero bastó un chasquido de dedos —cosa que estremeció a Thor sin que sepa por qué— y estuvo desnudo también. Su gorda erección asomó por detrás de su rollizo abdomen y Loki lo tomó entre sus dedos, dándole bombeos lentos. Si exasperar a Thor es un oficio, Loki nació con vocación porque lo hizo remover en la cama, menear con dificultad las caderas para empujarse en el espacio que formaba la mano de su hermano. Gotas brillaron en la punta por escasos segundos cuando el pulgar de Loki las recogió y utilizó para ayudar al deslizamiento.</p><p>— ¿Estás a gusto con mi cuerpo en esta forma o prefieres que luzca como me conoces?</p><p>Thor reflexionó y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que no sería justo que pidiese a Loki que cambie por él. Si había razones por las que Loki aparentó ser un Aesir ya no las consideró necesarias para relacionarse. Lo amaba, y esto no era secreto para nadie, con todo lo que Loki es. Embustero, ventajero, de puñaladas fáciles, y rezagado a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, pero inusitadamente generoso y dedicado, a su antojo leal. Eviternamente. Si Loki por fin se siente libre y es consciente de su origen, Thor renunciaría —de hecho, ya lo había hecho si tenía en cuenta que compartían cama— a todo vestigio de prejuicios que alimentó sobre los Gigantes de hielo.</p><p>Tendría luego que responder por sus actos contra la raza, pero no hoy.</p><p>—Siéntate en mi cara —exigió, ya liberando su veta dominante aunque tratase con la criatura más rebelde que conoce—. Quiero probar a que sabes, hermanito.</p><p>—Eres un sucio —recriminó Loki, pero sus rojos ojos brillaron lujuriosos—. Te pone recordar que somos hermanos.</p><p>Loki se sentó a su lado, mientras Thor bajó el cuerpo, recostándose sobre las almohadas apiladas. En esa posición, Thor ya tuvo un primer vistazo de lo que el cuerpo jötunn ofrecía. Más allá del pene delgado y largo, de punta morada y brillante, se escondía un precioso y lubricado manjar. <em>Soy bendecido</em>, pensó Thor, babeando por chupar aquella vagina.</p><p>El jötunn levantó una pierna y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre el pecho del Aesir. La vista fue suficiente para que Thor tome aire con fuerza y a él llegó el aroma tibio del sexo de su hermano. No podría haber detenido el gruñido y los chispazos de sus dedos aunque quisiera; llevó las manos a las caderas de Loki, asiéndolo para acercarlo y una vez a su alcance, levantó el cuello y hundió la cara en toda la intimidad del jötunn.</p><p>Besó tiernamente el capullo, jactándose de que posiblemente sería el primero en probar a Loki en esta forma. Y de no ser el caso, haría su misión extinguir recuerdos de amantes anteriores. Porque él, Thor de Asgard, heredero del trono de Odín, Dios del trueno, salvador del universo y vengador más sexy y fuerte... era inigualable. Arruinaría a Loki para otros, se prometió.</p><p>Sacando la lengua, lamió a lo largo de la hendidura sintiendo el aleteo del cuerpo de Loki por la delicadeza con que trataba sus primeras tentativas de satisfacerlo. Sí, decidió, lo llevaría en su boca, con los dedos y luego, cuando esté completamente relajado, mojado y abierto para él se enterraría para morir feliz. Por eso siguió lamiendo, bordeando los labios vaginales sin internarse demasiado y así burlarlos hasta que la humedad filtre por ellos y él sepa que ha causado aquello con solo sabrosear el exterior.</p><p>—Thor... —pidió Loki, y sin más ceremonia llevó las manos hasta su intimidad para abrirse a su hermano.</p><p>Thor sonrió para sí, y con la nariz acarició sin que le sea molesto cómo se mojó su rostro, su barba, porque allí tuvo su bocado. Bebió enfebrecido una vez supo que aquel sabor era de Loki, era el pecado mismo que se derrite en su lengua y que le sabe mejor que las manzanas de Iðunn. Tentó el agujero, endureciendo la lengua para que el musculo simule penetrarlo y cuando más humedad se desbordó, gruñó contento de su talento. Pero no quería dejar que su hermanito se lamente mucho, así que se ayudó con dos dedos a penetrarlo.</p><p>A todo esto, Loki apretó los muslos y comenzó una cadenciosa marcha con sus caderas para perseguir la lengua de Thor, sintiendo que el beso íntimo que este le daba era obsceno. Escandaloso. Ruidoso. Y tuvo que morder una risa porque estaba maravillado con la certeza de que Thor quería realmente darse una zampada con su concha. Siempre sospechó que su hermano era de esos amantes desconsiderados, que en el sexo era su placer la prioridad, y si esto fuese cierto se alegraba de que no se le presentase dicha versión porque un Thor que chupa con ahínco y golosamente se traga su excitación es la cosa más encantadora que puede desear cualquier ser existente.</p><p>Cuando otro dedo se cuela en su interior, Loki no está muy lejos de correrse y como no quiere que nada se desperdicie —y por lo visto, Thor intuye su fin y se oprime más contra sus pliegues aunque poco pueda respirar— empuja la cabeza de su hermano para menearse con más fuerza y luego congelarse porque el orgasmo es arrollador. Si alguien deambula por la torre quizá no entienda que el gemido que se escucha no es de dolor sino de un placer que supera los sentidos de Loki y lo desarma mientras Thor chupa y traga lo que llueve directo a su boca.</p><p>Lánguido, Loki se desliza al colchón junto a Thor y sonríe ante el aspecto desastroso de este. Barba mojada, labios brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Todo Thor está acalorado por la exquisita labor y así lo atrae para besarlo y tener de sí en su lengua también.</p><p>—No es tiempo de relajarse —advierte Thor, mientras se pone de costado con dificultad y lleva sus dedos a la erección de Loki para acariciarla—; no querrás irte a dormir tan pronto, imagino.</p><p>Loki abraza a Thor, reconociendo que en este cuerpo su hermano le incita a ello, como si fuese una almohada con la que él pudiera dormir cada noche. Aunque no lo confesaría ni bajo amenaza. A diferencia de Thor, su capacidad de admitir que necesitaba o quería algo fue atrofiada por las negativas y muecas de Odín mientras en vano le impartían clases preparatorias para ser príncipe y ni en sueños siquiera fuera postulado a rey. Madre se esmeró en despertar su Seiðr y le brindó una posibilidad de lucirse sin la sombra de Thor.</p><p>Thor el preferido de Asgard y el único que validaba sus habilidades. De no tratarse de un hermano metiche, insistente, Loki no hubiera tenido tardes de juegos y cuentos, historias, actuaciones y morisquetas con las que Thor lo malcriaba en secreto del Padre de Todo. Tampoco hubiera asistido a banquetes y juergas de los guerreros cuando volvían de batallas en las que hasta ser aprobado por Odín y su Consejo, y reiteradas apelaciones de Thor, no pudo acudir.</p><p>Tan lejanos los recuerdos no son lo principal en la mente de ninguno porque en cada una está la premisa de que esta afinidad no es novedad. Entre los dos la química pareció crecer junto a los resentimientos que ser hijos de Odín sembró en ellos, pero no se diluyó ni aun cuando fueron enfrentados como enemigos. Será porque Thor no fue capaz de verlo como tal o porque Loki simplemente no se esforzó en parecerlo.</p><p>Es como si Thor viniera con un manual incorporado donde lee qué hacer para levantarle el ánimo, qué no hacer (y que de todos modos hace) para desquiciarlo y qué, hoy prueba, hacer para activar los nervios de Loki y que se estremezca de gozo. Son curiosas las maneras en que Thor entiende cuando debe acelerar y cuando extender la caricia en un bombeo lento y cerca de acabar, decide que esta vez amortiguará el grito con uno de los pechos de Thor, que chupa y mordisquea mientras su semen salpica su estómago y la mano del que lo sostiene en la agonía del placer.</p><p>Estático, percibe cómo Thor lo eclipsa completamente allí donde la paz del clímax lo deja reposar. El aroma de Thor, las respiraciones pesadas contra su frente, el sabor de su piel, la aspereza de sus manos de guerrero. Solo se priva de verlo, porque quiere que los demás sentidos se colmen del otro cuando tanto rato esperaron por ello.</p><p>—Tonto —susurra al oír el comentario de Thor, admirado del color azulino de su semen; este menciona además que está frío.</p><p>—No es como tu vagina —vuelve a decir, y Loki teme que su hermano quiera ponerse a estudiar biología jötunn justo ahora.</p><p>— ¿Te traigo un libro o vas a cogerme por fin?</p><p>—¡De perrito!</p><p>Loki suelta una carcajada que hace que Thor lo vea confundido y cariñoso, como si esto último no pudiera faltar en la expresión de su hermano para dirigirse a él. Y sin demorar Loki se pone de rodillas, aprovechando que Thor le deja espacio en el centro de la cama, con las manos sosteniendo su peso.</p><p>—Vieras qué lindo te muestras, hermanito.</p><p>Con brusquedad, Thor se empuja en el suavizado agujero de Loki, haciendo que suspiren sincronizados; el uno por sentir las paredes vaginales titilar a su alrededor, el otro porque la longitud del dios del trueno es impresionante y gruesa. No resulta, por fortuna para Thor, estorboso el peso de su panza sobre el culo de Loki así que se permite dar rienda a sus impulsos. Y estos susurran que se empuje sin miramientos, vez tras vez hasta que los jadeos y gemidos compiten contra el chasquido húmedo de sus pieles golpeándose. La cama se sacude y no pasa demasiado cuando se descuelga de los seguros que soldó el ingenuo Stark que no contó con que dos dioses, el Travieso y el Tronador, retocen libidinosos sobre ella.</p><p>Caen y siguen. No hay nada que detenga lo que encontraron tan suyo, calor y frío conjuntando en su unión, cuerpos que sudan y se escarchan, rayos que danzan entre sus brazos y piernas y levantan sus cabellos, los erizan. Y no es necesario adivinar quién buscó al otro, cómo terminan los dos arrodillados; Loki algo inclinado, pero suficientemente alto como para torcer el cuello y buscar la boca de Thor y el Aesir con su mano regordeta masturbándolo casi a la velocidad con que lo coge.</p><p>—Dentro, Thor —demanda Loki, y aferra una nalga paliducha para impedir que se salga cuando los enviones son erráticos, indicándole que el otro está cerca.</p><p>— ¿Es... estás seguro?</p><p>No teme Thor parecer un idiota, pero es que realmente ignora el funcionamiento del cuerpo de los jötunns así que no puede permitirse actuar imprudentemente. Siendo que, por si fuera poco, él tiene cierto don de fertilidad que podría comprometer la recién descubierta relación. Loki le muerde los labios, violento, hasta lastimarlo y se ríe de él. Entonces chupa la herida, para aliviar el mordisco y suelta:</p><p>—No temas, Tronador, no habrá pequeños azulitos de doradas cabelleras a menos que mi celo esté activo.</p><p>¿Y sería muy malo que Thor se ilusione ante la simple descripción de hijos inexistentes... <em>todavía</em>? Pues su corazón no lo piensa así y late dolorosamente hasta que Thor cree que Loki lo escuchará, que todo Midgard podría hacerlo si presta atención a ello y no al temporal que agita los vientos y oscureció los cielos sobre la ciudad.</p><p>Sin perder de vista el objetivo, Thor vuelve a la carga y esta vez destina sus últimas energías en bombear a Loki para consagrarse vencedor una vez su hermano jadea y dispara su carga sobre la cama y escurriendo en sus dedos. Como resulta una victoria compartida, las paredes de Loki lo aprisionan y con esta acción se ve a sí mismo yendo al encuentro de su clímax minutos después.</p><p>— ¡Loki, Loki, Loki...! —se reduce a un rezo ronco, con dientes apretados firmemente en la piel azul del hombro de su hermano que todavía tiene espasmos por su orgasmo cuando siente la espesa corrida asentarse en su interior.</p><p>Thor tiene un último pensamiento lúcido y es no aplastar a Loki por lo que se descuelga del abrazo y se orienta a un lado para caer como plomo sobre el colchón y yacer allí, sonriendo cansado y tan dichoso que lo único que puede perturbar su paz es la navaja que se clava en su garganta. Baja los párpados y cuenta regresivamente desde diez antes de aferrar la muñeca de Loki y apartarla.</p><p>—Vas a volver —es lo que proclama Loki, con una voz cargada de conminación.</p><p>— ¿Crees que podrías dejarme cuando apenas te estoy conociendo? —Su intento de broma no parece agradar al jötunn porque en unos pocos segundos toma su forma Aesir y se acuesta a su lado, pensativo.</p><p>—Eres el único en quien confío para dejar que me conozcas, pensé que ya lo hacías –los ojos nuevamente esmeraldas de Loki lo buscan y Thor siente que su pecho podría explotar de cuan enorme se expande su corazón, casi magullándose por sus costillas que frenan su escape—. Nunca me dejaste, ni enemistados permitiste que me pierda.</p><p>Tanteando sobre la cama, Thor toma la mano de Loki y la lleva hasta su boca para sellar sus labios y mostrarle cuan honrado está de esa confianza abierta que deposita en él. Los fallos, los desentendimientos son inevitables, mas se jura no volver a esconderse de Loki.</p><p>—Pero hay muchas capas de ti que todavía no veo —explica suavemente, como si tratase con una fiera asustada, una serpiente que espera la más mínima señal para atacar—. Y quizá tú mismo desconozcas muchas de ellas, pero prometo estar contigo para descubrirlas a su debido tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Me amas?</p><p>—No tengo memorias de no hacerlo.</p><p>Y sucede que Loki por fin respira hondo, en su rostro brillan emociones y esperanza de que sea cierto, de que estará bien permitirse el querer y ser querido, mientras sombras le acosan para tornarlo inseguro y que actúe como lo hace en cada ocasión que se ve vulnerable. Sin embargo, Thor no lo suelta, no se espanta de verlo luchar contra una oscuridad de la que no puede renunciar aun y que tal vez no lo abandone jamás. Solo que esta vez no tendrá que ser solo Thor quien colabore para centrarlo, para equilibrar tanto la luz como la oscuridad porque el propio Loki desea apaciguar sus miedos y quedarse allí, con la persona que puede ver, a través de actos y gritos, su alma.</p><p>Se mueven en una danza doméstica, uno de lado y otro encima, para acurrucarse y dormir hasta que Tony Stark venga a preguntar por qué diablos la electricidad de la Torre Avengers, y la de veinte manzanas a la redonda, se apagó. ¿Qué había ocasionado esa repentina lluvia de rayos? No obstante, mientras el sol esté escondido, podrán dormir el sueño de los amantes. Ya habrá tiempo para componer las cosas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi primer Thorki y lo que me costó animarme a publicar. Esto nació porque quería un Thor gordito y un Loki que lo ame igual o más porque parece un bizcochito.<br/>Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>